Raiding Relationships
by onpedestal123
Summary: Two night elves have some fun after conquering Argus for the first time. PWP, One-Shot, Yaoi. MxM, Enjoy, pls R&R, still a new writer!


Anthon Bloodglaive was an Illidari, fresh from his conquest of Argus on Antorus. He had fought blood and glaive alongside his new allies of the Alliance against the Burning Legion, and had finally, at long last, conquered the Legion and imprisoned Sargeras. In celebration, his raid returned to Dalaran and decided to celebrate their victory in the beer garden in the Greyfang Enclave. As the raid, filled with other Night Elves like himself, Humans, Draenei, and the occasional Pandaren, Anthon peered over the damage charts and saw that he was near the middle of the pack. In first place he found a Fire Mage, his adoptive brother Relfar Moonflame. Relfar noticed Anthon looking over the meters, and shuffled over to him at the bar and slung his arm against Anthon. "Hey, don't worry about these damage meters Anth, celebrate! Argus is defeated, the Burning Legion is over, its time to let your hair down and relax!" Relfar was always like this. As good as he was with launching pyroblasts at the enemy, he was never cocky, never conceited. He was a young night elf, and overwhelmingly talented with magic. Tutored by Mordent Evenshade, he was part of the new generation of Night Elf magi, and did not possess the snarky, pretentious mannerisms of his masters, but maintained his upbeat, jovial personality throughout his studies.

Anthon sighed and said "I guess so Relf. It's easy for you to say though, you make vaporizing demons look so easy, and I'm supposed to be the demon hunter!" Anthon really enjoyed Relf's company as his adoptive brother. Ever since rejoining the Alliance, Relfar had taken in Anthon and re-introduced him to Night Elf society - his positive personality oftentimes doing wonders in easing the tensions and the stigma that demon hunters usually had associated with him. Anthon smiled at Relf and Relf smiled back, and Anthon threw his pitcher of Dwarven Stout at Relfar, drenching his robes. "You can get off me now haha, and good luck getting the beer off those robes!" Relf then pushed Anthon away from him, laughing as well. He conjured up a bottle of Dalaran Sparkling Water and threw it at Anthon as well, drenching him back, "HA, right back at you!" he said, noticing that since Anthon was a demon hunter, he usually fought and walked around shirtless, making it easier for him to clean up. But this time, he didn't only notice that, but noticed just how muscular Anthon was, and how his tattoos complimented his body. Green runes of power followed the contours of his pecs, his biceps, and especially his abs. He wondered if those runes went down to his lower regio- "Hey, what're you staring at Relf?" snapped Anthon, apparently noticing. "O-oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it, let's return to the celebration now, shall we?"

It was late when the celebration ended. Anthon and Relf bid the their guild farewell, and proceeded to return to their home in Darnassus. While conjuring a portal back home, Anthon said to Relf "Hey, thanks for everything my friend. From the Nightmare to the Nighthold and now Argus, we've really been through a lot this past year, haven't we?" "Yeah we have," Relf responded, both of them stepping through his portal and into their home in Darnassus, "and to think you still have never been able to top me in those damage meters!"

"Relf, you idiot, im trying to be sentimental here. Look I really appreciate you looking out for me, and Elune has really blessed us with this friendship". Anthon smiled at Relf, and Relf back at him. "Is that it?" asked Relf, wrapping his arm around Anthon's shoulders, "or is there more?"

"Uh-h" stammered Anthon, as Relf smirked an inquisitive glance at Anthon. "I mean we're good friends, sometimes good friends need to help each other out when their both into each other, no?"

"H-how did you know" inquired Anthon, blushing. "I never said anything about being into each other…" Relf laughed, and started rubbing Anthon's chest and tattoos with his other hand. "Well your body says it most of the time, and how you're always jealous of my clearly superior damage seems to be compensating for something too, right?" he laughed again. "Don't worry, the feeling is…" at this point Relf's hands snaked to Anthon's growing bulge. "… let's say, very mutual." he said, as he started to rub Anthon's hardening bulge.

"F-fuck," moaned Anthon, "you've never known how long I've been wanting for you to do that," as he put his arms around Relf. As he did that, he pushed in for a kiss, both of them finally seeing fireworks as they made out for the first time, best friends finally able to share in their relationship together. They both hugged as they made out, and Relf, the ambitious one, started to grind his against Anthon's, making him moan into the kiss. "You don't think I've noticed how hot you are when we raid? You're body is beautiful, and I cant wait to have it for myself" moaned Relf as he slowly broke the kiss and licked his way down Anthon's body. He unbuckled Anthon's belt and let his tier 21 pants pool at his feet, leaving Anthon in just a pair of silk briefs, with a clear bulge at his front.

Noticing this, Anthon thought that he shouldn't be the only one in his underwear, so he wrapped his hands under Relf's armpits, and hoisted him up, unzipping Relf's Runebound Tunic, and tossing it, a gift from Eonar the Lifebinder herself, across the bedroom. He let out a murr as he looked at Relf's body. Relf was a Mage, but clearly contradicted his idea that mages were all frail and weak. Relf did not have the musculature of a demon hunter, or a warrior of course, but his body was beautiful too. He was much more thin than Anthon, but his lithe frame was the epitome of an elvish body - athletic, lean, and cut. His pecs were round and his nipples were pert, unlike his own six pack, Relf only had four, but they were incredibly cut - almost like from marble. His belly button was the apex of a small treasure trail that snaked its way into his nether regions - Anthon noticed that his purple hair was clearly not dyed.

"I can see you oogling at my body Anth, don't worry, you'll to know it a lot more when we're done" laughed Relf as he removed his pants, leaving them both in their matching briefs. It was strange, it was almost like every Night Elf in Darnassus wore the same matching set of underwear for some reason. "Screw you, you dumbass mage!" retorted Anthon, pushing Relf into bed, and attacking his mouth again, causing Relf to moan out in pleasure as they ground their hard packages against each other again. Anthon then licked down Relf's neck and to his armpit, taking in his thick musk. "You're such a dirty demon hunter, get outta there", said Relf as he grabbed Anthon by the hair and pushed him up against his chest. "You wanna be over here…"

"Oh, so your abs are your dirty spot eh?" snickered Anthon. He flicked Relf's belly button with his tongue, and rubbed up Relf's four pack and up to his pecks, tweaking his nipples. Relf didnt reply but moaned thickly and unconciously began to buck his hips into Anthon's body, his dick pleasured by thrusting into Anthon's own washboard. "Ha, i'll take that as a yes". As he finished licking down Relf's abs, he eventually followed his treasure trail down to Relf's package. Pulling it down halfway, he sees that Relf is looking at him with eyes filled with lust, and said "You sure we wanna do this, because it's my first time" said Anthon. "Mine as well," answered Relf, "it seems fitting that we lose our virginities to each other".

With that, Anthon pulled off Relf's last remaining article of clothing. Relf's dick was so hard that it sprung up and hit Anthon in the face, leaving a splotch of precum on his cheek. Anthon took the discarded pair of briefs and took a deep breath of Relf's smell, savouring it and saying "I love you so fucking much." to which Relf, now fully nude, pushed Anthon off him, and said "that's so fucking hot, gimmie yours", as he was now on top, yanked Anthon's briefs off him, and did the same, moaning as Anthon's scent filled his senses.

They proceeded to make out again, their cocks now rubbing against each other and their bodies, creating beautiful friction in between them, and coating their abs with precum. Relf was the more ambitious one and was the first to break the kiss and go for Anthon's dick, and began to tease the tip with his lip. Anthon was cut, but Relf wasn't, and Anthon's cock was a bit larger than Relf's, and also had a slight dusting of more hair, since Relf was quite smooth. Deciding not to tease Anthon any longer, Relf grabbed the cock with his hand and began to suck on it, rolling his tongue against the mushroom head, and fondling Anthon's balls with his left hand. At the sensation of being blown off by another male for the first time in his life, Anthon couldn't take it. He lay down on the bed and with one hand grabbed Relf's head, behind his mohawk, forcing Relf down harder on his penis, his other hand pleasuing his own body by tweaking his nipples and rubbing his muscles. Relf tried his best at giving head for the first time, gagging a bit and often pulling himself off Anthon's dick. Anthon looked at Relf struggling with his penis and thought it was the most lustful thing he'd ever seen - his best friend gagging on his cock, little streams of pre and spit connecting their two bodies together.

Relf himself was also lost in lust at this point. He was lying on his front, sucking Anthon's dick, taking his testicles into his mouth, ascending his shaft. He was so turned on that he couldnt help himself but thrust his own cock into the mattress, leaving wet spots of his own pre all over the sheets. Suddenly, with a cry of pure lust, Anthon came, several spurts of Night Elven cum hit Relf in the face and chin, and he tasted the saltiness of cum for the first time.

"Ffu-fuck!" cried Anthon as he came and basked in his afterglow, his cock still hard due to the stamina that Night Elves so characteristically had. He immediately then got behind Relf and started fingering his hole. Relf moaned as he was split open for the first time, and after some preparation, Anthon aimed his mushroom shaped penis into Relf for the first time, taking his virginity. Anthon was so hard again, hearing Relf, his adoptive brother and best friend, grunting as he took dick for the first time. His back, like his front, was thin, but muscular. His muscles flexed with every time he thrust into Relf. Relf was also lost in pleasure and lust, he bent back up, and allowed Anthon to wrap his hands around his hot and sweaty body - one of Anthon's hands remembered Relf's pleasure spots - his abs, and began to play with them. The other, found Relf's hard, uncircumcised penis, and began to jerk it off, peeling back the head and thumbing Relf's slit. Relf was about to cum, and so was Anthon.

Anthon, noticing this, immediately pulled out of Relf, letting him flop back onto the bed. "Hey what the hell?!" exclaimed Relf, as the pleasure left him. Anthon then laid down and spread his own legs. "You're my older brother, I want you to be the one who takes control". Relf couldnt resist his brother teasing him like that. So Relf aligned his own dick with Anthon's virgin hole, and thrust in, causing Anthon to see stars for the first time.

"UGHH… AHHH.. FUCKK" moaned Anthon, feeling his brother taking his virginity. Anthon looked up at his best friend, his hands on the bed beside him, the sight of his thin, yet muscular body flexing his abs as he thrust into him, his own cum from his first orgasm still on Relf's face. Sweat from Relf dripped from his forehead onto Anthon, as he continued to fuck him in a steady pace, panting each time he thrust into his best friend.

"AHh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." panted Relf, as he fucked Anthon. "Its about time we finally came, right? I wanna see you cum, bro… Ahh.. AH.. cum for me…"

Hearing this, Anthon came, and he came hard again. His sperm decorating his purple skin, sending streams of cum over his tattoos and abs. His hole tightening as he came, Relf came as well. At first his cum filled Anthon's hole, but he then pulled out, sending streams of cum onto Anthon, mixing their semen, and he also sat back, cumming on his pleasure spot - his four pack, as well, defacing the defined, purple muscles with his own semen.

Anthon jumped back onto Relf and began to make out with him again, both their cocks beginning to soften, and started licking up Relf's semen off his muscular stomach, tasting his best friend's cum. "I fucking love you bro." he whispered to him. Relf murmured something in response, but was unintelligible. He pulled their sweat and cum stained bodies together as they both slowly fell asleep.

—

Woo! Second fic is up! Story about my main "celebrating" with one of my alts after downing Mythic Argus for the second time. My DH alt always stands in the character select screen under my mage, and he's always shirtless, I figured my main would eventually develop some … feelings about that.

Enjoy!


End file.
